A runbook is a printed or electronic document containing the operational procedures that need to be followed to manage or supervise a computer system or network. Runbooks are often used in information technology departments of commercial companies and network operations centers (NOCs) as a reference for system administrators. Runbooks are frequently created by top-tier managed service providers. Typically, a runbook will contain the procedures to begin, stop, and supervise the system. Runbooks may include procedures for every anticipated scenario and generally use step-by-step decision trees to determine the effective course of action applied to a particular scenario. For example, in the event operational software malfunctions, a system administrator could consult a runbook to follow a detailed step-by-step list of diagnostic and corrective actions to be taken. A workflow is typically a sequence of connected steps. Generally, a runbook may be defined as a collection of discrete workflows. Conventionally, runbook automation is the ability to define, manage, orchestrate and report on workflows. Typically, RBA processes support system and network operational processes but are not constrained by definition.
Information technology (IT) systems continue to grow more complicated and interconnected, requiring rapid responses and detailed expert knowledge for even basic operations and troubleshooting. Accordingly, attempts are being made in industry to apply intelligent automation and integration to effectively manage IT systems.